How Miu saved the World
by Allomyrina
Summary: When Kokichi failed his murder because Gonta was unable to kill her, Miu used this situation at her advantage to make them paid in a very particular way. This mess is going to lead to an investigation and eventually a Class Trial where Shuichi is going to be accused to be the Mastermind. (Thank to Fate-of-Wishes for checking the 1st Chapter and WizardingWorld97 for being my beta)
1. How Kokichi failed his murder

**1\. How Kokichi failed his murder**

Oh fuck! Fuck! How could this turn so bad?!

Everything started to blur. She couldn't even see Kokichi's devilish smile anymore. The choking feeling around her neck and the lack of oxygen were awfully painful.

But at the same time… it felt so weirdly good!

Her head was spinning. A powerful feeling built up inside her, reverberating throughout her body, catching her in a strong trance. As death seemed to approach, the sensations suddenly increased. Unconsciously, she rubbed her thighs together, tightening her empty pussy at the same time. A part of her wanted to touch herself but she simply couldn't move anymore, her hands grabbing desperately at the fabric of the toilet paper.

With a broken voice tainted with aroused pain and pleasure, she managed to say:

"Yeeaah-ah… Let me … tell you… L-Life's … … worse living only… for thaaa…aah…"

Yeah, Kokichi could go fuck himself! Even at the worst moment of her entire life, she was still having fun!

It was almost here. Almost! Oh, oh, oh, she was gonna-!

Everything abruptly stopped.

Her confusion instantly transformed into an extreme frustration.

Why did it fucking stop?! She was going to have one of the best orgasms she ever had and it fucking stopped! Why?

She turned around to see Gonta on his knees, sobbing. This sight suddenly brought her back to reality. She had just failed to murder the Little Brat.

Kokichi was watching the scene with incredulity. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Gonta?! Gonta! What are doing you big idiot?! Kill her! Now! N-…!"

Miu was faster. She violently crushed his crotch with her hand.

She touched him. He couldn't move. He couldn't talk. He couldn't even blink. His avatar was completely frozen.

Miu turned around to face Gonta and spit:

"I should have fucking knew it was both of you. From the very beginning I knew you were having freaky size difference sex! Tss! I can't believe you accepted to throw your life away for your sex toy!"

Fuck! She couldn't kill Kokichi anymore, now that crybaby Gonta was here!

"Gonta… Gonta just want to save everyone. If everybody think Kokichi kill Miu, Gonta have protect everyone!"

Miu stared at him with incredulity.

"That doesn't make any fucking sense, you idiot! You would have just gotten everyone killed!"

"B-But everybody dead outside… That so painful! Gonta… Gonta don't want others to feel that! It's despair! Death seem better. But… But…"

Okay, what kind of crazy shit did Little Brat put into Big Dick's empty head?!

Miu looked alternately at them. A moment passed, with only Gonta's laments as sound.

She grinned. This was actually an amazing opportunity.

"Soooo… You want to protect everyone's ass by getting them all killed, right? Then open your big fucking ears because I have a better, more awesome new plan! And with that you won't even have to murder anyone!

"I'm gonna murder your insane boyfriend, log out myself, make him drink some of Pookichi's deadly cocktail, erase some minor data and ta-da! Log myself directly into the Chapel like nothing ever happened!

"During that time, you're gonna take his dead avatar with you into the woods where you, Tarzan, were supposed to fucking stay to begin with! Then call everybody, cry pathetically just like you're doing right now and explain that you accidently killed your little sex toy."

She paused.

"Mmm… Just pretend Kokichi decided to do his own shit again and came outside to suck your big dick but then he choked himself with your thick cum! Perfect excuse!"

She laughed, very satisfied with her explanation.

"Because, yeah, you can totally cum in this world. I designed this function myself! Ha-ha! Look you can try it now! Put your truck in it! It's gonna feel awesome, believe me!"

Kokichi's face was red with shame and embarrassment as Miu forced him to open his mouth and put his tongue out to show it to Gonta.

"I'm really the best! With this amazing plan, everyone, including you, is going to die! Well, everyone except me! But I'm not a fucking virgin princess waiting for some stupid prince charming with a micropenis to rescue me so I'm gonna be just fine. End of the world or not!

You want to protect everyone, right? Then let's do this together, pleeease! "

The entomologist was silent.

"Is that a yes? You want to do it with me, right?" She asked anxiously.

"Gonta… just… don't want to hurt anyone…"

When Gonta lifted his head to reveal wet eyes and big tears running down his cheeks, Kokichi found himself terrified.

Oh, this wasn't good at all. Who could believe it? Miu's plan was actually decent!

He wished he could close his eyes as he watched Miu approach him with a smug smile, smashing a hammer against her hand.

"Any last lies? … Oh yeah, you can't talk! Bye!"

But before she could hit him, he felt his frozen avatar being violently pushed aside, hitting the cold ground. Gonta was covering, sheltering his body with his own, holding and pressing against him so tight, it was painful.

"Please… don't… hurt… Kokichi…"

"Oh! Come on! You motherfuckers were gonna kill me! Me! A fucking genius! So why can't you let me kill one insane clown?! The result is the same! A free ticket to Heaven for everybody here!"

"Gonta not smart! But Gonta want to help everyone! Gonta… just want to see everybody happy… But… But… Can Gonta and everyone still have a reason to exist if the Outside World is destroyed? Miu tell Gonta there is something worth living for! Miu find something, right? Gonta don't know what Miu is talking out but… Maybe this can be Gonta and everyone's hope!"

Miu stared at them incredulously, as her jaw slacked, slightly opened. Was he referring to that? This was a fucking joke, right? This situation was getting way too ridiculous.

Alright. She could kill him another day. For the moment, Little Brat was going to pay for everything - in the best way possible.

Fuck her plan. Fuck the bear with his stupid killing game. Fuck Kokichi and Gonta. And more importantly, fuck her.

"Don't worry! I'm going to bring you some hope or whatever you want to call that!"

"R-Really?! Miu's amazing"

"Yep! Just give me a little time to prepare everything in the real world. Just don't move. Don't call anybody. Do nothing! Understood? You-You're not going to betray me, right?"

Kokichi wanted to scream as Gonta acquiesced.

"You're not going to regret it! After all, I'm the gorgeous genius girl: Miu Iruma!"

At this moment, she suddenly disappeared.

Kokichi didn't know what Miu was planning, but this was probably not going to be good.

He had hoped he could now move, but unfortunately, he was still paralyzed. He was stuck on a nonexistent cold roof, in a boring virtual world, with fake snowflakes falling into his eyes.

"Gonta so sorry… Gonta… really can't hurt people."

Gonta pulled the frozen boy closer to him, almost cuddling him.

"Is Kokichi cold? Don't worry… Gonta try to keep you warm…"

Gonta held him closely in a comfortable position and they waited until Kokichi felt like his soul was being pulled from his frozen body.


	2. How Miu gave Hope to Gonta

**2\. How Miu gave Hope to Gonta**

Kokichi found himself in his real body. His vision was pitch black and he could barely move. Apparently Miu had taken some precautions. At least, he could still hear.

"Umm? What happening? Gonta not understand. Why Kokichi tied?"

"Yeah, that sisterfucker wasn't the only one good with fucking bondage here, right?! Hahaha!"

Great. So he was tied to the chair in a very ridiculous way with computers cables? Disgusting.

His helmet was taken off and Miu's face was all he could see. Even more disgusting.

He looked at Gonta who seemed completely lost. Maybe it wasn't too late.

"Gonta help me!" He screamed. "There's still time! Kill her! I can still let the others believe I'm the culprit!"

"Kil-… W-What?!"

Miu aggressively screamed in Kokichi's ear, brutally pulling his hair.

"Shut the fuck up, you insane little liar! I bet you don't even care about your sextoy! You just want to get rid of me and everybody else!"

"Oh, how ironic. You're the one who planned a murder to begin with." He replied with a grin, trying to hide his pain.

The entomologist was completely disoriented by their exchange.

"A murder?! Gonta not understand at all what Miu and Kokichi are saying! Something happen in the Vir-chew-wall World when Gonta sleeping?!"

Hearing that, Miu grabbed his helmet to check the cables, then violently hit him with it.

"What? Gonta do something wrong?!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Sure you fucking did! Of course, on top of all this bullshit, you idiot had to mess with the cables! It's fucking sad you didn't end up as a vegetable! That would have been easier for me! You seriously piss me off! Let me fix that shit!"

She caught him by his necktie, forcing him to bend over, and brutally put his helmet on his head making a quick manipulation.

"Tss, have a nice travel into your own inexistent brain and enjoy your fucking existential crisis!"

Gonta's eyes widened as memories flowed and he let out a distressed cry as he burst into a flood of tears.

"Oh, come on! Cut this shit out! Can't you stop whining for one second?! You wanted a reason to live, right?!"

Miu took a little flask out of her top which contained a pink-blood-colored liquid and slowly, with rhythmic movements, shook it just in front of Gonta's nose making him squint.

"Take a close look! That's one of the Gorgeous Miu's greatest invention! You're fucking lucky that I always have one between my boobs! Let's call it… the Hope Potion!"

"It is medicine? Gonta must drink it to feel better?"

"Nope! Kokichi's gonna drink that and he's gonna give you a reason to live! After all, he is the fucking one who gave you a reason to die in the first place!"

"Nishishi~ You're lying."

He knew what she had in mind. And worse, he knew she wasn't lying. Miu was serious about that. She not only barked a lot, she could also bite.

She smirked and opened the bottle. She took a big sip then, with a surprising gentle gesture, pulled Kokichi's face in her hands to kiss him languidly.

"W-What Miu doing?!" screamed Gonta with embarrassment.

The supreme leader firmly closed his eyes and tried to struggle as he felt in his mouth a strange, sweet, warm liquid flowing through his throat.

Miu quickly detached him and threw him into Gonta's large chest as he coughed, trying to spit out whatever he was forced to drink.

"Now fuck him!"

"Kokichi okay?" asked Gonta.

Kokichi opened his eyes, wanted to answer with sarcasm. Then he saw him.

He was violently surprised by an unexpected and painful erection. His entire body needed him. God, he wanted Gonta so bad.

Oh, that bitch! He was definitely going to kill her after that!

This was the last coherent thought his mind managed to process. The next instant his entire brain completely stopped to work to target only one thing.

Gonta was observing him with a very worried expression.

Was that supposed to be normal that Kokichi's pupil transformed into a pink heart?

Forcing him to bend a little, Kokichi put his arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, caressing his tongue. Gonta didn't react, too shocked to do anything. After breaking the long kiss, Kokichi buried his face into his crotch. He chuckled. He was hard. Only because of a simple kiss? Oh, Gonta was truly adorable. He quickly managed to free his member. Though it wasn't even fully erect, like Miu predicted, he was really large and huge.

"Wai-aaa-ah!"

Gonta's sentence was stopped as Kokichi did his best to put the enormous dick in his mouth. Unfortunately it was so big it was barely impossible for him, so he started to lick the entire length, staring into Gonta's eyes who observed him, his mouth slightly opened like he was in some kind of daze.

"Hahaha! Put that in your fucking mouth! Just the tip is fine!"

The feminine voice instantly broke Gonta free from his confusion. He pushed Kokichi away who landed on the floor with a very unsatisfied expression.

"Gonta sorry! Gont-…"

But his face became even redder when he saw Miu standing in front of him. Entirely naked.

He immediately hid his face into his hands, converting his eyes. Completely disoriented, he started to panic. What was going on?

He just learnt the Outside World was completely destroyed and everyone on Earth was dead, then he tried to murder Miu to kill everyone else. And now this!?

It was too much! Why was Kokichi acting like that? Why did Miu remove her clothes? He just wanted to run away! To be with his bugs!

"Gonta… Gonta not understand what going on!"

"Come on! That's not a fucking riddle! I'm just giving you a reason to live! That's what you want, isn't it?! Then you'll understand when you'll make your bitch reach that point!"

It was absolute no sense. That was just her revenge on Kokichi. She just wished Gonta wasn't going to ask some further explanations.

"But Gonta gentleman… Gonta can't…"

"Cut this shit out! Your trunk's hard as fuck! You fucking want him, right?!"

"But Gon-"

She took his hands and put them on her boobs, making him freeze. Then she murmured at his ears.

"Shut up and take off your clothes. Your bitch's waiting for you."

She forced him to look at Kokichi who seemed pleased to have attention.

With a twisted but tender smile, Kokichi removed his clothes, letting just his scarf cover him. When he approached him, Gonta could help but stepped back a little.

"Hahaha! Freaking size different on every level! He's smaaaaall!" Miu laughed.

Feeling his cheek burning with shame, looking at Kokichi with a mix of intense terror and lustful anticipation, Gonta gave up and started to remove with shaking hands his suit, still doing his best to hide his gigantic member.

"You're a good boy, Big Dick," applauded Miu. "Now lay down."

He obeyed and immediately Kokichi climbed on him. He kissed him again. This time Gonta noticed his sweetness, his peculiar taste -Panta Grape's flavor.

This little body above him felt warm. He hesitated. It felt so frail. What Gonta was supposed to do with it? He was afraid to hurt him.

He gently hugged him, bringing him even closer, cuddling him with kindness. Kokichi giggled.

As he caressed his torso and sucking his nipple, he started rubbing Gonta's entrance, making him jump when he felt the little fingers penetrated him.

Though it didn't hurt, it was weird. Quickly, a pleasant sensation appeared and it began to feel really good, making him groan, especially when a special spot was touched.

He really wanted to masturbate himself now. But despite the fact he was already naked with Kokichi touching him in an extremely indecent way, he still thought it was too inappropriate for a gentleman. He was very embarrassed that a lady had to see him like that.

But when he dared to look at Miu he immediately regretted it.

She was caressing her clitoris while her others fingers already disappeared into her pussy and her left hand was kneading one of her big boobs.

Miu grinned. Oh, that expression on Gonta! Maybe it was time to make things go a little faster?

She approached them, making a tomato redfaced, terrified Gonta trying to melt into the floor since Kokichi was too tiny to hide him.

She pet Kokichi's ass then poured a liquid on him. He moaned very erotically and his member twitched. A part of Gonta's mind was wondering what she was doing to him but his hungry kisses were taking too much his attention.

Finally Kokichi moved, putting himself between Gonta's legs. He felt something bigger than the fingers against his entrance.

But at this very moment Miu slapped violently Kokichi's ass.

"What do you think you're doing?! Your small dick is reserved for my genius hole! You're going to take that big trunk! Do you think I fucking opened and lubed your asshole for shit?!"

Pouting, Kokichi placed himself on the member. Then, biting his lip, he slowly, slowly sat on it.

"Uhhh…"

Gonta couldn't tell if it was himself or the little student who moaned. Probably both of them. The tightness and warmness which encircle his member was incredible.

He couldn't restrain his tears anymore. His tiny fragment of hope trying to fight despair, his guilt, his terror, his affection for Kokichi, all of these were invading him, mixing with those unknown incredible sensations the small leader was giving to him.

More of his dick disappeared until finally he was completely inside him. Kokichi's expression was ecstatic, the strange pink hearts beating in his eyes. Then he moved slowly, searching the pleasurable angle as possible. When he seemed to be satisfied, he began to increase this speed at an incredible rhythm.

Miu was impressed by Gonta passiveness. Though he instinctively started to move his hips a little to match Kokichi's movements, he showed himself in a very submissive position. His arms against his head, his fists clenched, he was observing Kokichi with tears running on his flushed face, trying to restrain as much as possible his groans.

She couldn't take it anymore. It wasn't enough. It was time for the gorgeous girl genius Miu Iruma to take action.

"Be thankful that I have an amazing pussy! Gigantic or tiny as yours I can squeeze it. That's the real meaning of having a useful talent, unlike you!"

She opened largely with two fingers her wet entrance to show them.

But the Brat didn't seemed to care about anything else than having his prostate pounding and reaching his climax. And of course Mr. Giant Dick had to close his eyes as hard as he could. Even in a situation like this she was getting ignored! A weird sensation run into her spine, arousing her even more.

She pushed herself on Kokichi's member and put his face into her boobs, sandwiching him, trying to cut his breath and forcing him to take her rhythm.

"Ahhhhh~ S-Suck my big boobs! If you're a good boy maybe you'll have milk! Gonta's milk of course! Mwaaha!"

Feeling that Kokichi was suddenly a little heavier, Gonta dared to open his eyes. He couldn't see his face anymore. The only part of him he could still see was his ass moving.

Now he could also see Miu's hole moving on Kokichi's dick. For an instant he was mesmerized by the sight of her beautiful back with her long golden hair.

But as a gentleman, he decided to shut his eyes again and concentrate on the hot feeling which grown inside him, trying to ignore her sloppy moans.

"Hey~ Gontaaaa stop being so fucking-ugh-… passive… and strangle me!"

She really wanted to experience again this wonderful feeling.

A pitiful "Nnnnn…" was the only respond.

"I'm not fucking asking to kill me you big idiot! Just strangle me a little… Please~"

But Gonta covered his face his with his arms, shaking his head in negation.

Fine! Then she was going do this to his little bitch!

Moving on him even faster she put her hand around his neck and strangled Kokichi as hard as possible.

Between Gonta's large dick hitting his prostate, Miu's wet and warm pussy squeezing him hard, this was the last straw for Kokichi.

"Uhh… Ugg!"

His body tensed as he let out a really loud groan as he ejaculated.

"Mwaha! Yeah, bitch! Shoot everything in me!"

But at the climax hit him, his inside tightened on Gonta who also let out a weird strangled moan.

"A-Are you… seriously-both-fucking-cumming… right now?! You're –Ahhh- fucking joking?!"

It wasn't what she planned! She was supposed to taste both of them!

She didn't care if she ruined his orgasm. She quickly tossed aside Kokichi, making him land on Gonta's chest and she caught the thick member which was spouting sperm to violently push herself on it.

"Ahh! Sooo… biiiig! Ahhh~"

The idea of mixing Gonta's semen with Kokichi's inside herself and the brutal change of size which wonderfully stretched her insides was enough. The powerful sensation reverberated in her entire body and she screamed in the most indecent way possible as her expression transformed into ecstasy.

"AAAaaahhhh~!"

When the wonderful hot feeling vanished, she stood, her legs trembling a little, to look at the scene she made. The two boys were breathing heavily. Fluid were leaking out of Kokichi's ass and Gonta's satisfied member was slowly getting down.

Planning a murder and ending like this. That wasn't that bad after all…


	3. How Monotaro became a cheap plot twist

**3\. How Monotaro became a cheap plot twist**

Still shaken by his orgasm, Kokichi's mind started to return to his normal state only to realize with horror what he just did. His penis was covered with Miu's fluids and he could feel Gonta's cum slowly dripping out his ass.

Legs apart, hands on her hips, Miu was looking at him with an incredibly satisfied smile on her face. He could see his very own cum dripping between her legs. He felt so disgusted and humiliated.

Then Gonta pulled him a little closer in an affectionate cuddle. Rubbing his head against his, he spoke with a very tender voice.

"Kokichi feel better?"

He really didn't want to answer.

"… Gonta still feel bad… Gonta sad about the Outside World but… Gonta entomologist. Gonta have responsibility. Insects can't understand what happen to the World… Gonta must protect them! Gonta can't leave them alone!"

Kokichi couldn't help but insanely laugh mentally. So fucking him made him think about insects? Of course, those things were the first source of affection for the giant.

Congratulations to the bitch! She actually managed to really give a reason to live to Gonta.

"Gonta really lucky because Gonta happy with bugs and Gonta have bugs here! Gonta and everyone have no more reason to go outside anymore… But Gonta think we can live together here! So if everyone likes insect like Gonta, everyone could be happy!

Maybe Kokichi can help Gonta make another Insect Meet and Greet? A real one this time… Because Gonta isn't very smart… Gonta don't know how to make everyone like insects…

About this time… Even if Kokichi was using Gonta…Kokichi was still the first one to listen about bugs and tried to help Gonta to make others understand how great they are! Gonta was… really touched by Kokichi…"

Big arms tightened against him cutting Kokichi's breath.

"People tell Gonta to think only about ladies to be a real gentleman! So Gonta a little confused about Kokichi and Gonta not understand Kokichi's feelings before! But… Gonta really like Kokichi!

And Kokichi made Gonta feel really good! Gonta never feel that before! Gonta know Kokichi don't really like bugs, right? But Gonta hope Gonta's body good enough to make Kokichi happy until Gonta find a way to make Kokichi love bugs!"

Kokichi loved him, right? That's why they… made love, right? And Miu was just… helping them after she understood the Truth about the World, isn't?

"Kokichi look tired… Gonta also a little tired after… everything. Kokichi want to rest a little against Gonta?"

Kokichi was indeed exhausted.

A part of his mind just wanted to accept the entomologist's proposition. Staying like that, forgetting everything and sleeping against this reassuring, protective, big and warm body.

For the very first time in his life, he met someone he could really trust.

This big idiot wasn't even able to lie to protect his own family and immediately revealed the truth to the Evil Leader.

When he passed out after the Insect Meet and Greet, he woke up in Gonta's bed with the entomologist crying at his side because he was worry about him and feel guilty about what happened.

When he didn't strangle Miu, he thought for a moment that he was betrayed, but instead of letting him die, he still tried to protect him.

And now he was trying to make him happy despite a "supposed" apocalypse.

He wouldn't mind having such nice lover.

But it was impossible.

"M-Mommy! I… I can't believe you did that! How could you cheat on Dad?!"

The two last Monocubs appeared, standing in front of them.

"Ah! Why are they naked?! Don't tell me they-"

The pink Monocub threw up while the red cub sobbed loudly.

"Uuuggg… Poor Daddy… I just want to forget!"

"You already forgot too much! You already had forgotten your real dad! If that continue you're going to forget me too! You can't do that! Think of the baby!"

Behind his poker face, Kokichi was internally screaming. Now those stupid bears?! No. No. No! Enough with all this bullshit!

"That's not true! I have a great memory! For example, I didn't forget the secret door in the library!"

"Ah! Why are you telling them that?! That's nothing but a cheap plot twist! Forget that!"

Monotaro was starting to get angry. "Forget? I thought I wasn't' supposed to forget!"

"Not you! Them! Forget that door, understand?!"

And she disappeared as fast as possible dragging the confused other bear.

Miu suddenly jumped like she had been struck by lightning.

"I remember that fucking door! Don't worry! The gorgeous genius's here! I already invented something to open every door of this fucking stupid academy!"

She proudly showed them a little avocado-green colored card with an insulting gesture.

"Nishishi~ Soooo you created something to open this door and still forgot anyway? You're really stupid!"

"I-I didn't forget! I-I was just waiting someone to tell me how to use it! I'm an inventor! Not a fucking detective like Pooichi! What's that shitty detective doing by the way!? Didn't Kaediot and Rantapoop get killed because of that door? Was he too fucking depressed to use his brain outside a Class's trial? Yeah, I mean, it's not like we're fucking dying here! Seven death! Yeah, what a fucking lucky number! "

"That's exactly what I'm saying. You're stupid."

"Tss! And what's your excuse Small Dick?"

"Let's just say I have… other plans~"

"Oh right! You just don't even fucking care! You're always saying you're enjoying his fucking game, you little psycho!"

Kokichi replied to her with a smile.

"And you never thought I could be lying? I mean it's not like I'm a liar or anything like that after all~"

"Exactly Bitch! Why do you think I wanted to fucking kill you after you used my perfect brain and body to create your stupid toys?! That's suspicious as fuck! I'm sure you planned to kill me with that and pretend I accidentally kill myself with it! You used me and now you want to throw me away like a used tissue!

The only thing you do is just lying about fucking everything and making everybody crazy! Just look what you did to Big Dick! Never heard of 'The Boy who cried Wolf'? Guess what? That's you! And now the Wolves ate you! And your small dick and ass enjoyed every second of it!"

Oh, he hated her so much right now. But he wasn't going to lose face now.

"Oh, you really think I'm soooo evil? That mean! But, wow, Miu! I'm impressed! I never thought you were so literate!"

"Well fuck you too! You're spreading your evil shit all the time! You're fucking insane! I'm sure you're crazy enough to pretend to be the Mastermind of this shitty game!"

At least she made an amusing statement.

"Oh~ But I actually am the Mastermind! Nishishi~"

"Tssss. Be careful, Little Brat.

If those virgins became stupid enough to believe something bigger than the dick you just took, this would end up with your fucking death! There's a fucking Ultimate Assassin here remember?! And that crazy girl has probably had a better threesome with Kaito and Shuichi than what we just did! She would murder the shit out of you at the moment she believed it!" "Good idea, Miu! I'm sure Kaito's going to be great hostage!"

"Tss, that would just give more reasons to Edgy Bitch to kill you even faster! Are you that cocky to think you have the skill to beat the Ultimate Assassin, Small Dick?!"

He laughed "Off course! I'm the Ultimate Supreme Leader after all!"

"Good for you! Then if you're planning to pretend being the Mastermind, don't forget to tell them about the End of World as well!

I'm sure you would find it very funny if one of them killed themselves because of that, wouldn't you?"

"Nah, nah. I prefer to play cat and mouse with them alive. That's why I'm counting on you! You're here to give them hope, right, slut?"

"I don't need to give them hope! Not if all of them would be too busy planning their suicide! Most of them would be pretty impatient to kill the one responsible of all that shit!"

"Perfect! If despair is that unpredictable then this wouldn't be boring~ I can't wait to try that!"

"Then go ahead! And while you're at it, write with shiny big letters in front of your hideout: 'The Mastermind is here and I've taken Kaito as a hostage' and let it open like a whore! Like that Kaito and Shuichi could even drink some beers together before murdering you! Better, even the no-breast-loli could easily penetrate your hideout and bring to your hostage some deadly weapons which would end up in your ass!

Yeah! No need to be a genius like me to know your death will be even faster than your ejaculation! That's lame! That why I'm sure you're not the Mastermind! You begged for my help, failed your lame murder and I fucked you, remember?"

At first he was going to ignore the last part, but he could help but added.

"I never begged for your help, I simply ask you and you did exactly what I wanted. You're the one who planned a murder and you failed it twice. And, when I was having fun with Gonta, like the slut you are, you just wanted some dicks.

By the way Miu… I'm really disappointed… You're not very that good at sex you know… Without Gonta, I would have probably lost my boner… Nishishi~"

Miu became strangely pale and agitated.

"M-Me? Bad at sex? Y-You… You're… lying isn't it? Uwaaa! Liar!"

She covered her ears and after making an obscene gesture at him, she quickly put on her clothes then ran away from the computer room.

"I'm going to the Library! I'm sure Monokuma hide his R-18 porn collection behind that secret door! I'm gonna blackmail him with it and get the fuck out here!"

Gonta had listened to the exchange in silence. He looked at Kokichi who seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

"Kokichi not going to pretend to be the Mastermind, right? That not funny joke…" he innocently asked.

A terrifying smile suddenly appeared on the small teenager face making the entomologist shiver.

"Of course not! I'm the one who's going to save everyone! Miu gave us Hope, riiight? But Monokuma would never let us live here peacefully, that's why we need to end this Killing Game by…"

The Ultimate Supreme Leader narrowed his eyes and proclaimed:

"…Pranking Monokuma~!"


	4. How to investigate

**4\. How to investigate**

After putting his clothes on, Kokichi drove Gonta who docilely followed him to the Art Room where he locked the doors behind them.

As he was looking for something invisible in the air, he asked:

"How do you think Monokuma knows everything we do? How do you think he can be sure about 'whooo done it~'?"

"Gonta don't know… Everything weird here… Maybe cameras but Gonta see no camera here… Himiko tell something about black magic…"

The little adolescent seemed amused and a devilish smile appeared on his face.

"Nishishi~ But you're the one who brought me proofs about them~"

Laughing, Kokichi suddenly threw something looking like a weird grenade on the floor. Gonta instinctively tried to protect himself but there came/was no explosion. There was just a bright light and his ears whistled a moment.

"Ah~ Now we can speak freely without those cameras."

He took the giant's face in his palms.

"Listen to me and stay quiet until I have finished."

Gonta swallowed with difficulty, terrified by what was about to come.

"Thanks to Monokuma, I found a very nice place with a big press. There I'm going to use that bomb, so that no camera could follow us, then…

You're going to crush me with it in a way no one could ever recognize me or can even see my corpse! Just a nice pool of blood!"

Gonta's face deformed, horrified, letting out a small cry but, obedient, he didn't stop Kokichi.

"And thanks to the Bitch, I can now control the Exisals. So after killing me, you're going to hide yourself in one of them and participate to the Class Trial. As… me~"

He knew it was too difficult for Gonta's heart to follow an act like that without breaking his act under the pressure. Hopefully playing an act wasn't necessary. Anyway, it was not like he was going to write an entire script for someone when he needed to be fast before the Mastermind acted and tried to stop him.

"I'm going to give you a voiced recorder."

He took a small device out of his pocket, pushed a button and Kokichi's voice resonate in the locked room.

"Soooooo~ Who doooone it~

Did I kill Gonta or did Gonta kill himself because of me? Nishishi!

Sorry guys, this time I'm just going to enjoy this Trial without helping! It would be just like watching a fun TV Show in which I wasn't forced to participate!"

He put his finger in front of his mouth before laughing.

"Then you're going to shut up and nicely wait until they realize they can't find who the real culprit is! Who is alive? Who did what? How?

See! We're still the Killing Game Busters! We're going to prank Monokuma with an insolvable murder! Nishishi, pretty funny, riiiiiight?"

"Gonta don't understand Kokichi."  
His tone was gentle, yet somehow disappointed, like he was trying to reason an unreasonable child.

Kokichi sighed, annoyed.

"What part do you actually not understand? The only thing you have to do is crush me and hide, until Monokuma accepts he can't solve this mystery!"

But Gonta was clearly not convinced, seeming pretty reticent.

"Gonta understand that but… Is insolvable murder really insolvable murder? Gonta probably wrong because Gonta stupid but… isn't Gonta a proof? Isn't better if Gonta die with Kokichi?

If friends vote for Gonta, Gonta die… If friends vote for Kokichi, everybody die… Just like every other time…

Are Kokichi and Gonta going to die for nothing?"

Kokichi stayed silent an instant, very surprised to see the entomologist accepting to think about his plan, before sighing.

"… You're boring Gonta! Really! Think! Use your brain for once!"

"Gonta sorry… Gonta think, really! Gonta try! But Gonta don't understand Kokichi's plan…"

"Monokuma can't execute you or our classmate if he doesn't know who is inside the Exisial, idiot! You just need to hide for hours… or days! This is going to be boring! Monokuma is supposed to know everything. If he can't know who the culprit is, this game is over. He's going to be forced to stop this Killing Game! See? Pretty simple?"

Getting closer to Gonta, Kokichi gave him a sad –false- smile.

"You gave me hope, Gonta. I know the others can survive here. But someone has to stop Monokuma, right?"

"Sorry! Gonta really stupid! Off course Gonta accept! B… But…"

Kokichi's face darkened. What now?

"That means… the culprit survive, right? Gonta useless! Kokichi way better than him! Kokichi deserved better! So can Gonta be the one killed?"

"Aren't you supposed to take care of your insects?"

Gonta burst into tears once again and Kokichi was crushed into the giant's arms.

"Gonta don't want to see Kokichi die!"

Oh, why did Gonta's words have to be so painful? He felt even guiltier than before. He was suddenly very tired.

He was a liar. Like always.

He never hoped to save anyone with such a plan.

Even for Monokuma this wasn't an insolvable murder.

In this crazy academy with insane executions, doing a simple blood or DNA test was far from impossible for Monokuma.

Like Gonta said, it would be better if they both die. Hurting each other and themselves, drinking and making drink poisons… There were so many way where even they themselves couldn't know how they died and who killed each other in this room with nothing but them. Leaving absolutely no proof. A real insolvable murder was so easy to do.

But even with that he knew Monokuma would never accept to release anyone.

"The culprit dies anyway. It would be pointless to make a Trial for that. I'm making this Trial for the culprit after all! Without culprit there is no prize. Nor Punishment."

He would probably say something like that.

Kokichi never wanted to kill nor die to begin with but he really doubted there was a "good ending" for him –or anyone- here.

…Releasing the culprit?

How could he trust the rules of his crazy Killing Game anyway?

What was the truth? What was a lie? And worse: where did reality begin?

What was the real meaning of death here?

Wasn't this stupid game simply a stupid piece of fiction?

So he was going to create a Trial where the people who stuck him here –even if its true self was a part of that- and always watching him were forced to investigate – at least a simple blood test- until they understand that their dear Kokichi Ouma, even trapped here, still managed to play with them!

And better: his classmates were probably going to vote for him as the culprit anyway. With that, there was a good chance to kill everyone. So he also had a good chance to end this Killing Game by killing everyone!

He was the Ultimate Supreme Leader! He still had his Free Will and could die like he wanted! This was his personal victory!

At first, he wanted to manipulate Gonta for this "(not) unsolvable murder" plan right after Miu gave him the bomb. But she changed everything. She planned to kill him. That was enough for him. She was a genius after all. A dumb genius, yes, but still a genius. And sadly only Gonta could accept to follow the plan to murder her.

But things went crazy and Miu, Gonta and him were all still alive.

This was even better! He could do this plan right now with Gonta!

…But why did Gonta have to look him like that?!

"Nishishi~ That was just a lie~! You really are an idiot! Monokuma would never accept that! I guess my body just gave you too much hope! You really like me, right, Gonta?"

Hearing that, Gonta was so relieved he became bold enough to kiss him. Surprised, Kokichi almost wanted to struggle for a second but he finally decided to answer, putting his tongue in his mouth. This was a nice feeling.

The entomologist was looking at him fondly. Kokichi giggled.

"Mmm… I really want to rest against you, you know. I can tell, you would make a really nice pillow…You know what I also want to do?"

Gonta became suddenly red at Kokichi's caresses as he remembered the hard little cock against his hole.

But Kokichi stood, leaving him. "Well! We can't let Miu go alone right? The library's door is awfully suspicious! I'm sure we're going to find a way to stop this Killing Game there!"

He already assumed this door was an obvious trap. But maybe they wanted him to think like that. Maybe this door was really where all the answers laid within.

How ironic, maybe Miu really gave him hope after all. His ass still hurt a little however…

They finally found themselves where everything began.

Miu was waiting in the library, turning around in the front of the secret door nervously. She was obviously afraid to do anything.

When she saw them, now that all this depraved situation was finally over, she seemed terrified by their presence.

"Uuug! D-Don't follow me!"

Gonta smiled to her. "Don't worry, Gonta protect Miu!"

She spat. "Yeah, sure! It's not like you failed to murder me just before!"

Arguing with her again was the last thing Kokichi wanted now. He quickly took the card from Miu's hand and the mysterious door finally opened.

Despite the cute hearts and flowers everywhere, the atmosphere inside was heavily oppressing. In the middle of this weirdly decorated room, a strange object, covered by a red sheet, attracted their eyes.

Without any hesitation Kokichi removed the sheet and the enormous head of a Monokuma appeared. Miu let out a disgusting exclamation. "What the fuck is that shit?!"

"Upupupu… Took you some time to get here, isn't it? So much time, we could even called that a Plot Hole! Which could easy be avoided by forbidding access to the Library or asking to The Ultimate Inventor to find a way to open this door and making her take time to create it. Upupupu! Too bad _they _didn't do it!"

Miu hid herself behind the entomologist. "Da fuck it's talking about?"

Kokichi stared at the gigantic head. He need some confirmations of his hypothesis.

"I guess you're the thing which creates and controls Monokuma."

"The thing? That's rude! I'm not a thing! I have feelings you know! That's pretty… robophobic."

"Could it be…? Oh! That's an amazing discovery! Keebo and Monokuma have the same mother! What a twist! Maybe Keebo is the real Mastermind here! And this game is just an elaborate twisted plan to force people to put propaganda about robots, isn't it? "

"Indeed. Robots aren't objects! But the real message is: 'buy Spike Chunsoft Games!' By the way, ever heard of Pokemon: Game to the Infinity?"

"Nah. Whatever. Soooooo… _What_ are you?"

"_Who_ am I? I'm Motherkuma! I'm giving birth to all Monokumas!"

Miu was terrified for a second before returning to her normal state. "Giving birth?! Do you have a hole? Can I see it?"

Gonta was shocked: "M-Miu should not ask that! That… no polite!"

"Stop being a fucking egoist! I'm going to be a mother myself one day! A fucking big baby is going to poop out my tight vagina! I need to be informed!"

"S-Sorry G-Gonta… didn't…"

"Upupu… I have only one advice then. You need the right person." Said the talking head.

"Tss! What a shitty advice from a shitty fairy tale! So can I see your hole or not?!"

As Miu began an even weirder conversation with Motherkuma which a red-face Gonta was trying his best to ignore, Kokichi started to inspect the room. He was sure that sentence meant that only the Mastermind could ask to create another Monokuma. And considering the circumstances, he was sure that was none of them here.

He took a Monopad covered in blood left on a table then played it.

The entire map of the academy and a way to lure the Mastermind in this very room were written in front of his eyes with the more terrifying advice possible: "Only share this video with people you know you can trust. How you determine that will mean your life or your death." From Rantaro to Rantaro.

Interesting…

Except a pink trash, there was nothing else which seemed useful here. He looked inside. There was only a single shot put ball. Wait, a shot put ball?

Memories were suddenly vivid in Kokichi's mind.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts he mentally jumped when something touched his shoulder. It was Gonta.

"Need me for something? Or are you too afraid by Miu's depraved mind? Nishishi?" He replied with a childish voice, without showing his emotions.

"Gonta don't know if it useful to Kokichi but Gonta find something."

He showed him a part of the wall in the darkest corner of the room.

"So? What do you want to show me?" asked Kokichi trying to scan the darkness.

"Mm? Kokichi not see it? Gonta think that a door."

The entomologist was right. Gonta's eyes were really impressive. Even by touching the wall, Kokichi could barely feel it. He pushed it and a small passage opened in front of them. He advanced.

"Let's go".

As they were arriving at the passage's end, Miu ran into them.

"Ahhh! Why did you leave me alone with that creepy thing?!"

"That creepy thing? Oh, but you seemed to have so much f-…"

Kokichi's sentence died in his mouth as they arrived in the girls' bathroom.

"Ha! I knew it! I knew Monokuma was into some weird shit like this! He probably-"

Miu was going to make some more vulgar remarks but suddenly Kokichi started to laugh insanely, staring at the room with amazement.

"We should be dead from the beginning! Hahaha!"

Everything was now clear. The information on the Monopad. The put ball. This place. Monokuma's precious rules.

All lies!

He stopped his laugh when Gonta gently hugged him from behind.

"Is Kokichi okay? Can… Can Gonta do something?" He seemed very concerned.

Miu was looking at him with disgust and terror. "W-What da fuck was that? Are you finally going nuts?!"

Kokichi hesitated a long moment. He had a new plan. And this one wasn't going to be boring.

"Let's just say… If you just do what I say and only speak when I tell you to do, this stupid game would be over! Nishishi~ I found out who's the Mastermind! Just listen…"

When they returned to the computer room, Miu logged out everyone.

"We were so worried for you!" "What happened?" "Did you lock us in the Virtual World?!" "Where's Kaito?!"

Without giving them the time to explain Kokichi's scream covered their voices.

"Monokuma! I neeeeed you!"

Like always the white and black bear appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh, is the most beautiful mascot demanded?"

"Nishishi~ You probably already know what I want, riiiiight? I want a Class Trial! I looooooove those so much! There're so fun!"

"A Class Trial? Oh? Mmm… That's tempting. But… Oh, well, I guess I'm going to accept it. Alright then. You heard Kokichi everyone? It's time for… a Class Trial! Dum dum dum~"

With a high pitch laugh Monokuma disappeared.

As everyone started to yell in the confusion, Kaito ran into the room.

"What's going on here?!"

"I don't know" answered Maki calmly. "Apparently we're going to have another Class Trial. Where did you disappear to?"

"Wait?! What?! A Class Trial?! But Monokuma didn't make any announcement! Who's dead?!" replied Kaito, trying to find a corpse.

"Nobody. Kokichi just asked a Class Trial and Monokuma accepted." Explained Shuichi looking at the white boy with concern.

Maki dangerously glared at him.

"Kokichi, can you explain?"

"But why? It's not fun if I do it now. Aren't we going to have all the time we need during the Trial, Maki Roll?"

Kaito ran into Kokichi ready to punch him. But Gonta took the little student in this arm, putting his cheek against his own in a weird cuddle.

"E-Everybody! Gonta not smart but… Kokichi is! Gonta know he want to help everyone! Trust him, please!"

Kokichi did his best to hide his embarrassment and managed to free himself out the strong arms to sit on Gonta shoulders.

"Oh, one last thing…"

This was going to be his very last game.

"Nishishi~ When all your precious friends are going to hear the Truth they probably going to be shocked, Shu-i-chi~

Well Gonta, let's go!"

Shuichi approached Miu with confusion as Kokichi and Gonta disappeared in high speed.

Himiko looked at them go with envy. "I'm jealous… I wanted to be carried too…"

"Miu… What happened when we were in the Virtual World? Where did you go with Kokichi?"

But she was staring at him like he had some highly contagious mortal disease, putting a confused Keebo in front of her, like a shield.

"Hiiiiiiii! I-I don't know! I guess Small Dick wants a stupid trial for the death of his ass's virginity!"

Then she ran away dragging a confused Keebo with her.

"…What's going on here!?" Kaito repeated, shocked.

Maki sighted "Well I guess we have to go to find out."


	5. How Kokichi accused Shuichi

**5\. How Kokichi accused Shuichi **

**to be the Mastermind**

_Monokuma:_ Upupupupu… Kokichi, you wanted his Trial, right? So what exactly is your goal here?

_Kokichi:_ Okay guys, are you ready?!

The question here is… Who murdered Rantaro Amami?!

_K1-B0:_ But… We all know Kaede was the culprit… What are you trying to do, Kokichi?!

_Himiko:_ Nyeeh! How dare you?! Kaede sacrificed herself for us!

_Maki:_ That's stupid. If we had chosen the wrong culprit we should already be dead. That's the only point of those trials. It's impossible.

_Kokichi:_ Impossible? But why? What if the Mastermind lied to us? Do none of you ever think of this possibility?

They probably enjoy the Killing Game as much as I do. So killing us that fast would have been a waste, don't you think?

But to be honest, I'm still really disappointed to see they didn't even respect their own rules so…

I'm going to end this Killing Game by getting us all killed!

_Kaito:_ Are you out of your mind, Kokichi?!

_Kokichi:_ Nishishi~ That was a lie.

I intend to end this Killing Game and stay alive. That's a real victory.

But most importantly, we can't let poor innocent Kaede die for nothing, riiiiiight?

Sooo who do you think the Mastermind could be?

_Maki:_ If you know something just say it.

_Kokichi:_ Are you suuuuuure you want to know?

_Maki:_ Do you want to die? I told you to speak.

_Kokichi:_ Well then, the Mastermind is Shuichi.

_Shuichi:_ …What?!

_Maki:_ Shuichi would never done that. He loved Kaede.

_Kokichi:_ Incredible! Maki Roll knows what love is! I have no idea who could possibly be the poor subject of your feelings!

But… What could be a better excuse than feelings like love and friendship?

People can fake everything, you know.

_Himiko:_ Nheyyy?! Shuichi can't be the Mastermind! He's the one who saved us every trial!

_K1-B0:_ Too bad for you, Kokichi. We all believe in Shuichi here!

_Kaito:_ Are you seriously trying to put the blame on Shuichi? That's… That's just too funny! Hahahaha!

_Gonta:_ …

_Tsumugi:_ Mmm… Gonta? Why aren't you supporting Shuichi?!

_Gonta:_ … … …

Mm… It's just…

Kokichi told Gonta to not speak during the Trial until he ask so… … …

_Maki:_ What are you trying to do, Kokichi?

_Kokichi:_ Me? Finding our beloved Truth of course.

So, are you ready to answer some questions, Mr. Ultimate Detective?

_Shuichi:_ …I'm listen.

_Kokichi:_ Alright! Who's the one who put some idea about the Mastermind into Kaede's head?

_Kaito:_ Don't answer, Shuichi! We're not going to-!

_Shuichi:_ It was me. But-

_Kokichi:_ Who asked for cameras and knew everything about the interstice between photos?

_Shuichi:_ It was me…

_Kokichi:_ Who saw everything Kaede did?

_Shuichi:_ …

_Kokichi:_ Whoooooo?

_Kaito:_ Shut up Kokichi! This was maybe funny at first but now that's just silly!

_Maki:_ How could Shuichi understand Kaede's real motive at this time anyway?

Also did you forget? Shuichi has an alibi. Kaede told us he stayed with her. So he couldn't-

_Kokichi:_ But that's Kayayday's lie isn't it?

Remember? You even agreed with me at that time. Anyway, I'm speaking to Shuichi, so be quiet.

_Maki:_ …Do you want to die?

_Kokichi:_ Why did you completely avoided to speak about _that_ door after this little incident? Especially when it seemed so important for Rantaro and Kaede? Wasn't _that _door important? Why did you never even try to investigate here or anywhere else in this academy? Why did you only investigate when a murder occurred when we were all forced to do so?

_Shuichi:_ …

_Kokichi:_ Why?

_Shuichi:_ …

_Kokichi:_ Come on~ Give us some proof of your innocence, Shuichi.

_Shuichi:_ …

I didn't wanted to see someone else dying because of me… The only thing I could do was try to find the culprit when a murder occured…

_Kokichi:_ Oh, poor nice Shuichi~ But… You could lie.

Well, if Maki thinks it was probably impossible to understand the real motive of Kaede, let's speak a little about this!

_Kaito:_ No! We already-!

_Kokichi:_ None of you ever thought what happened during the first murder was heavy suspicious?

Kaede wasn't a mathematician. She couldn't know when and where the ball where going to fall. The ball probably arrived too late, too quickly or been stuck between books. And even if she was a mathematician, she couldn't know the exact position of the person who just open the door.

What happened here was way too lucky. Or unlucky.

_Kaito:_ Then that's bad luck! Just bad luck! You have no proof Shuichi is involved here!

_Kokichi:_ Nishishi~ Sorry, but your dear Shuichi is involved.

I just kept that for this moment! Look at this! Compare those two photo: the one when we arrived and the one took when we found Amami's dead body!

If I remember correctly what she said… she was supposed to only move books in front of the ventilation for their original plan, right?

So…only in front of the ventilation they were already… Hundred? Ah, no. More. Wouah! Sooooooo many books here! And I'm only speaking about the visible ones in front of the ventilation!

_Kaito:_ What's your point?!

_Kokichi: _Kaede didn't only arranged books in front of the ventilation but she arranged more than 8 meters of thousand books in a very specific order to make the shot put ball fall where she wanted.

Doing that obviously took her a lot of time and she needed to move the ladder each time until she reached the other side of the room, isn't it?

She did all that with someone watching her. How did this someone not notice such murder's preparation in front of his very eyes?

_Shuichi:_ I thought she didn't want to attract the attention on the ventilation she had open…

_Kokichi:_ Not attracting the attention on the ventilation? Nishishi~ Never thought making even more changes could seem even more suspicious and by consequence… attracting even more attention?

_Kaito:_ Maybe for you a coward like you Kokichi!

_Shuichi:_ I trusted her… But I know that my fau-…

_Kokichi: _…Trusted her?

…You missed the point, Shuichi.

Also did you confess you never thought there could be some hiding cameras on the Library put by the Mastermind? Cameras which could give the opportunity to the Mastermind to use your plan to their advantage.

Strange for a detective who immediately thinks of using cameras…

Soooooooo, I think it's time to ask an important question. Dum, dum, dum!

What are the skills, qualifications and personality to be a good… No! To be the Ultimate Detective?

_Kaito:_ Shuichi is the Ultimate Detective! He suits this job perfectly!

_Kokichi:_ Liar~ Even you, you know it's false, you're even training him because you know he's lacking of something.

Well, let's ask… My cute Himiko?

_Himiko:_ C-Cu-Cute? Hihihi…

Of course the most important thing is to believe in magic! If a detective doesn't believe in magic, he can't solve murders committed by mages!

_Kokichi:_ Sorry. My mistake. Let's try with Ke-

_Maki:_ Good detectives need great communication and social skills and need to be able to correctly judge a situation and a person.

Depending on their investigation, sometimes they must face extremely delicate situations, including a lot of deaths, so the person must have very strong nerves. Sometimes they also need to fight and that's why some of them must take self-defense training.

_Kaito:_ M…Maki? What… What are you…?

_Kokichi:_ …Waouh! Maki Roll, you're amazing! I never thought you could do that for me! By the way, are those detectives people you have killed?!

_Maki:_ A lot of detectives were investigating my organization and some crimes other assassins did. Some of them even tried to infiltrate us. Sometimes it was my job to take care of them…

I'm sorry, Kaito… Kokichi made some points… I think something is odd here…

_Kaito:_ T-That means nothing! I still believe in Shuichi!

_Kokichi:_ Nishishi~ Sadly Maki just proved your Shuichi lacks some necessary skills to be the Ultimate Detective.

_Kaito:_ No! Shuichi could simply have a special method! That's why he's an Ultimate!

And speak for you! Your talent makes no sense!

_Kokichi:_ WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

_Kaito:_ What the fuck? Why are you crying now?!

_Kokichi:_ Because Shuichi doesn't care about me at all! I'm an amazing criminal and he doesn't even know me!

If he was an Ultimate Detective, he should already know who I am and why I am the Supreme Leader, but he doesn't even know that!

He's ruining my fantasy!

_K1-B0:_ F-Fantasy? What?

_Shuichi: _Kokichi… I agree with you… I'm the first one who think I shouldn't be the Ultimate Detective…

The only thing I did was to solve a murder case with my uncle before the police …

_Kokichi:_ But still… isn't that a little toooo suspicious?

Everybody here has amazing abilities. Myself included of course~

But the Ultimate Detective couldn't stop four murders, two in front of himself, nor solve the mystery of this Academy? Pretty weird, riiiight?

Maki lied about her talent. What proves you're not lying too?

About your talent or even about caring about us? Sooooo which one is it?

Well, I'm ready to hear your testimony! But you don't have any proof, right, Shuichi~?

_Kaito:_ Stop that Kokichi!

_Shuichi:_ …

You're right… I don't have any proof… But Kokichi, I also have some questions. Why did you decide of this Trial?

_Kokichi:_ Nishishi~ Because I found some interesting clues.

Though it had to make some… association. With something way worse than Monokuma.

But thanks to that, I managed to enter _this_ place.

And here, I found something. Do you know what it was, Shuichi?

_Shuichi:_ …I don't know…

_Kokichi:_ Come on, guess. That's no fun!

_Kaito:_ Spit it out already!

_Kokichi:_ No! I want Shuichi to answer!

Shuichi: … … … You're thinking Kaede didn't killed Rantaro, right?

So it's proof Kaede isn't the culprit… Maybe… …When you said _this_ place, it's the Library's secret room, isn'it? …Did you find the real murder weapon here? …

Or… did you possibly find Kaede's shot put ball?!

Kokichi: Nishishi~ A shot put ball. With no blood on it. But there was a nice pink thread from Kaede's clothes.

You understand what that means, right?

_Shuichi:_ …

_K1-B0:_ So that's really Kaede's shot put ball? But if that's true… That means… She couldn't be the culprit…

_Kokichi:_ Exactly!

So Shuichi? What are you going to do?

_Kaito:_ Shuichi is my sidekick and I believe in him! I know he isn't the culprit!

_Kokichi:_ Kaito, you're always speaking about believing, but… Why are you choosing to believe in Shuichi instead of me? Don't you love me too? I'm feeling rejected!

_Kaito:_ Because I want to!

Why we should believe in this shot put ball anyway? You could just take it from the storage room and take Kaede's other clothes for this pink stuff!

_Kokichi:_ Well, I guess I really need a testimony here…

I really didn't wanted to do that but I guess you left me no choice…

Gonta can you help me?

_Gonta:_ … Oh, Gonta can talk now?

Mmm… That true. Kokichi find this shot put ballin library's strange room. Gonta was with Kokichi and Miu.

_Kokichi:_ Sooooo everyone, what do you think of this?

Shuichi guided Kaede, watched her, but pretended to not understand what she was doing. Then he went alone somewhere just before the crime. He appeared on all photos. And finally we find a shot put ball in the Mastermind's Room. Pretty weird, right? Especially when Kaede's plan almost had no chance to succeed, but still… My beloved Rantaro was murdered!

_Shuichi:_ Kokichi, I swear… I'm not the Mastermind…

I need to understand what happened. Miu, can you explain what exactly happened between you and Kokichi when we were in the Virtual World?

_Kokichi: _I-

_Miu:_ Aaaaaaaaahhhh~ I can't resist to talk!

Buwahhh! Finally it's my turn to shine! That's gonna blow up your virgin's mind, so be prepare!

The shitty little brat tried to murder me by manipulating Big Dick. So I told them: make love not war! We fucked! Problem solved!

Then I went to this creepy room in the library where Monokuma's disgusting mother lives. Big Dick and the Little Brat decided to follow me because they couldn't live without me anymore after the awesome threesome we had. And now we all know you're the Mastermind! I'm the best! Hahaha!

_K1-B0:_ Three… What?!

_Monotaro:_ We have a grandmother?!

_Monophanie:_ Oh, I'm so happy! We're going to be big happy family!

_Monokuma:_ …

_Shuichi:_ Uuu… I'm not sure to understand everything, Miu. We need more explanations…

_Miu:_ Tss! What a pervert virgin! What do you want to know? Kokichi's dick size?! Well, he's fucking small!

_Kokichi_: I'm the one who's going to explain. It would be easier.

First, Cum Dumpster is the one who planned to murder me-

_Miu:_ Cum dumpster? Yeah! Your cum dumpster! I made you cum inside me Small Dick! I fucked you while Gonta was pounding your prostate with his monster dick and you moaned like a little bitch! Right Gonta?

_Gonta:_ … Gonta is a little embarrassed… Gentlemen no speak about that… But if that really necessary for the Trial, then… Gonta must say the Truth… Miu not lying. Gonta did horrible thing… but Miu still try to help Kokichi and Gonta to be happy. So Kokichi made love with Gonta. Gonta did his best…

_Miu:_ Truth was told! Buwahh!

_Himiko:_ Nheyyy?! What did you do to Gonta, you monsters?! That's horrible!

_Gonta:_ No! It felt really good for Gonta! Kokichi amazing!

_Kokichi:_ …

_Monotaro:_ Booooooh! I saw that! Mom cheated on Dad! Stay strong dad! You're the best father! Even if you're not a bear like us! Wait… Why aren't you a bear, by the way?

_Monomie:_ Because he's not your father! Our father is the most perfect bear ever!

_K1-B0:_ …

_Monokuma:_ …

_Miu:_ Tsss! Keebo is way better than Monokuma!

At least he's not spying on girls taking a shit!

_K1-B0:_ How can you put me in the same category as Monokuma?! That's robophobic!

_Monophanie:_ What! Spying on girls doing… gross stuff?! That's an awful accusation! Dad would never to such thing!

_Miu:_ Then why did we find a secret passage between his mom's basement and the girl's bathroom?!

_Shuichi:_ …Uh?!

_Monokuma:_ I'm not spying on anyone. The trust is… I'm actually a cute fake blond teenager girl! So I can use those bathrooms too. See. No big deal.

_Monophanie:_ Hey? Our Dad was our Mom?! I'm feeling lost too… Ah! Not me! Be strong for the baby! Be strong!

_Miu:_ Tss! That's a worse lie than Kokichi's claiming having a big dick.

_Shuichi:_ What did you said Miu?

_Kokichi:_ Shuichi, you understand now?

_Himiko:_ Your dick is… small? That's the thing we're supposed to understand? Is it that useful for the Trial?

_Kokichi:_ …No.

I'm saying that now Miu opened her big stinky mouth you should all know who the culprit is.

_Himiko:_ Your small penis is the culprit? … Nyehehehe…

_K1-B0:_ Not you too Himiko! Don't start speaking about… that!

_Kokichi:_ Nishishi~ Are you jealous Keebo? I guess that finally answer to the question: "Do Robot have dicks?"

_K1-B0:_ That's robophobic! You know nothing about me! Then I'm going to answer you! Yes. Yes, I have a penis. Happy, now?

_Kokichi:_ Are you suuuuure~? Can you show us?! I want to see it!

_K1-B0:_ N-No!

_Kokichi:_ Liar! You don't have dick! You made me hope for nothing!

_Miu:_ He has a dick! I, the great genius, can certified that! I even install a vibrator function! It can also shoot different flavor! Vanilla, banana, condensed milk, coconut and cheese! He's in every way better than your small dick!

_Himiko:_ So Kokichi is small in every way…

_Kokichi:_ Just like someone else, right? Himiko?

_Himiko:_ Nheyy?! I'm a giiirl! I don't have a small penis!

_Miu:_ He's talking about your boobs, you stupid virgin!

Having a small penis isn't a fucking problem! Girls are the one who should learn how to use their pussy! Like me! But when it's too big it hurts! Haha! Not a problem for me! By the way Kokichi, how's your asshole? Not easy to take a big monster like Gonta, right?

_Gonta:_ Gonta sorry for being too big… But Gonta not a monster!

_Miu:_ However… Men love big boobs! Big boobs like mine are the best! Small boobs are just lame!

_Himiko:_ That's not true! Mine are as great as yours! Greater even! They are so great, it should be illegal!

_Maki: _Can we stop this insecurity contest right now?

_Kaito:_ At least I, Kaito Momota Luminary of the Star, don't have insecurities!

I have-

_Maki:_ Do you want to die?

Shuichi, didn't you want to ask something? Then make them stop!

_Shuichi: _Sorry…Miu, you said you found a passage between the library and the girl's bathroom, right?

_Miu:_ Are you fucking deaf? Even Monokuma confirmed it! Didn't you hear his dumb excuse?!

_Shuichi:_ … … …

When Rantaro was murdered, there were someone who went at in the girl's bathroom …

…Tsumugi… that's you, isn't it?

_Tsumugi:_ Well… I went to the toilet, but-

_Kokichi:_ Yep! It seems the plain, boring girl Tsumugi is actually the Mastermind of this Killing Game!

_Kaito:_ You bastard! Why did you tell us that was Shuichi?!

_Kokichi:_ Because it would be boring! Or maybe I'm just tired to think of everything by myself here.

_Maki:_ Sorry Shuichi, I shouldn't have doubted you. So do you have something to say, Tsumugi?

_Tsumugi:_ W-Wait a second!

That's Shuichi's words! We just proved he shouldn't be the Ultimate Detective! We don't even know why Shuichi's here! We shouldn't trust him!

_Kokichi: _Who knows~

Anyway it's not Shuichi but me who proved you're the Mastermind, Tsumugi.

I may be a liar but that's still the Truth~!

_Tsumugi_: … Well… This wasn't supposed to happen so early… But I guess I have no choice so…

… Monokuma, memories, please.

_Monokuma:_ Roger!

_Shuichi:_ …

I-I remember! Junko Enoshima! The Remnants of Despair! The Biggest Tragic Event in human history! The Gofer Project! The Ultimate Hunt! The… End of… the World… … …

_Miu:_ What?! Small Dick wasn't lying?! Everybody's fucking dead?! Why did they choose us for that plan? That's fucking stupid! Himiko's a magician! She's fucking useless!

_Himiko:_ … … …

_Kokichi:_ Hey! Hey! Himiko! Himiko! You're supposed to say: I'm a mage! That's magic!

_Himiko:_ … … …

_Gonta:_ Can… Gonta speak?

Gonta know how horrible despair feel…

In the Virtual World, Gonta discover with Kokichi the Secret of the Outside World. So Kokichi tell Gonta to kill Miu and accuse Kokichi. Everybody would have die without knowing… After that… Gonta would have kill himself… Gonta… stupid!

_K1-B0:_ That's horrible! Kokichi, you're horrible!

_Gonta:_ Gonta not smart, but Gonta still try to think. Angie tell to forget the Outside World and live here! And Gonta think Angie right! Gonta was part of Council Student! Gonta and everyone can live here!

_Himiko:_ … Angie? … T-That's right! That what she told us!

Yeah! Atua probably told her the Truth about the Outside World! That's why Angie wanted to make us forget it and accepted to live here!

_K1-B0:_ … That's right… After all we can't do anything for the World…

Thank Gonta…

_Gonta:_ R-Really? Gonta did well? Then we should all thank Miu!

_Miu:_ … You heard Big Dick?! You should all be fucking thankful to my pussy! Also be thankful to Kokichi's tight asshole!

_Kokichi:_ …

_Himiko:_ If the Mastermind is gone… maybe… maybe we can have a good time!

Nyeh! I'm definitely going to do my best and die from a very old age! Then I'll be with Atua! F-fuck the Outside World!

_K1-B0:_ Himiko don't speak like that, please…

_Kaito:_ You know, maybe we're going to be reincarnated. "Panther Ray" or something like that. You know the "nothing is lost, nothing is created, everything is transformed". Then when I'll die I'm going to reincarnate as Kaito Momota!

_K1-B0:_ I don't think that's how reincarnation work.

_Himiko:_ Nyeehh! That's wrong! We're going to be with Atua. Then I could see Angie and Tenko again!

Keebo, you're on Atua's side, right? … Um? Can you actually die? Are robots even living?

_K1-B0:_ This is extremely robophobic! Of course I can die!

_Himiko:_ Then prove it!

_K1-B0:_ W-What? Do you want me to die?!

_Himiko:_ You shouldn't be afraid to die if you believe in Atua!

_K1-B0:_ But I want to live!

_Miu:_ Fuck Atua!

_Himiko:_ No! Atua's the best!

_Maki:_ … Seriously?

_Kaito:_ Come on Maki Roll! Isn't living here with your friends way better than being an assassin?

_Maki:_ Do you want to die?

_Kaito:_ Come on, let your feelings out! Don't you have anything to tell?! Something like "I want to be happy with you", no? Am I not cool enough for you, Maki Roll?

_Maki:_ Of course I prefer being with you than killing people. … …You're an idiot. A… cool… idiot. … I guess.

_Kaito:_ Thank Maki Roll! By the way, there's a lab for me here, right?! I'm sure there is a rocket here! I'm sure I can still go to space!

_Tsumugi:_ … That's beautiful! A real battle between hope and despair! I'm so proud of you all!

But… there is one last thing you should know…


	6. How to vote

**6\. How to vote**

_Tsumugi:_ We're on live! This is fiction! Your talent, memories, feelings everything is fictional!

_Himiko:_ Nyeeh! What do you mean?!

_Tsumugi:_ Danganronpa Show!

Hope vs Despair. 16 students locked in a place where they are forced to kill each other and face the Trial of Life and Death. Edition 53. You even passed an audition to participate. Let's take a look at Shuichi's!

_N.154:_ I'm *biiiiiiip*. I always been a huge fan of Danganronpa! My parents made me watch every episode of the show ever since I was little!

My favorite character is Kyoko Kirigiri!

She's amazing! She never stopped to investigate Hope's Academy and at the same time managed to solve every murder even when she barely had time to investigate them! She inspired me so much! I bought every goodie of her! I even sleep with her body pillow!

That's why I would like to be the Ultimate Detective!

Oh, about my execution, I thought it would be a great idea to die by falling gruesomely from a waterfall. We could call that execution 'The Reichenbach Falls'. I-I think it could be a good reference…

I'm still a little sad Kyoko didn't have a real personal execution… Haha, I know, it's a little weird to hope to see your favorite character survive and at the same time to want to see their Punishment…

_Shuichi:_ …

_Kokichi:_ Waouh! Isn't that great, Shuichi?! We all managed to reach our noblest goal: being a Danganronpa Show's character!

I'm soooo proud of me, right now!

_Gonta:_ Mmm… Gonta don't understand what's happening…

What is fiction? Was Shuichi the Ultimate Actor? What's happening?

_Kokichi:_ Don't think too much about it, Gonta.

_Shuichi:_ Kokichi, did you know about that…?

_Kokichi:_ Mmm ? Did I know? Of course I knew!

Or maybe that's a lie~! Who knows?

_K1-B0:_ But… Isn't that actually better?

_Himiko: _Nheyy? What is better?! My entire life is a lie!

_K1-B0:_ I mean… Our situation isn't the best, sure… It's traumatizing to think everything we ever knew is false. But that also means Junko Enoshima never spread Despair and the World isn't destroyed. So at least… we should be happy about that… This is the best possible end for the entire World. If we don't think at least a little about that… that's would mean we're really egoist people, don't you think, Himiko?

_Kokichi:_ Waouh! That the best plot twist ever! Keebo was human all along! A robot could never understand something like that!

_K1-B0:_ That's robophobic! Even if that's fiction I could still be a robot! And maybe outside they are other AIs who are watching this!

_Kaito:_ Well if that's fiction that means I'm a star! I always knew I was the protagonist of this story!

Anyway we just won the game! So give us our real memories back!

_Tsumugi:_ We can't give you your memories back. And that's a life contract. You're all going to play in the next season until you eventually die. Just like Rantarou Amami did.

_Kaito:_ …What?

_K1-B0:_ But… It would be stupid to die for… that…

_Kokichi:_ Well, I wouldn't mind dying for my favorite show personally.

_Himiko:_ Nyehh! That's creepy! We're creepy!

_Kaito:_ No way I believe that! Eh, Tsumugi, I want to see my audition!

_Tsumugi:_ Of course. If you want.

_?Kaito?:_ I'm going to kill everyone and win! Once I've got fame and fortune, I don't gotta worry about what's impossible!

_Kaito:_ Objection!

That's make no sense! Why would I say something like that if we end up dying?!

_Kokichi:_ Maybe you're just as stupid in the Real World and you can't even read a death-life contract!

Or maybe… Kaito Momota is going to die. But not the stupid actor behind him! That's pretty simple~ No?

_Himiko:_ W-What do you mean?

_Kokichi:_ That's pretty obvious, no?

This could just be a gigantic simulation. Something way better than Miu's stupid Virtual World!

So maybe if Kokichi Ouma dies here, I would still be alive in the real world with my real memories!

_K1-B0:_ A-A simulation?

But that means… All our friends could be alive?!

_Kaito:_ Alright!

Then in the next game I want to be Kaito Momota! This guy is awesome, I'm telling you! The best protagonist this series ever had! And maybe this time Maki Roll will be the Ultimate Child Caregiver! Shuichi, what do you want to be the next time?

_Shuichi:_ … We suffered this much for... that?

T-This is wrong! This kind of Show shouldn't exist! Even if we're fictional, our pain isn't fictional! This is wrong!

I'm not playing anymore! I stop! I'm not going to vote! And if the viewers want to complain then they should stop watching! We should make them understand this kind of Show should stop! This is… bad!

Everyone, will you abstain voting with me? We can put an end to this insane killing game by using our lives to end this madness…

But everyone, you have to choose, okay? We can't look away. We can't back down. We have to choose.

_Kaito: _W-What are you doing Shuichi?! Are you trying to force us to kill ourselves?

_Shuichi:_ Of course, not… I'm telling you the choice is yours…

Sorry, Kaito. I know you wanted to make me strong but… I'm weak. Weaker than everybody here. But this is because I'm weak and lost my way I realize how cruel hope is…

So I reject Hope!

_Kaito:_ … I'm really sorry to use this as an example, Bro, but…I think I have to.

What would have happened if you had been strong enough to stop Kaede but still failed at the end to protect her?

_Shuichi:_ What are you-

_Kaito:_ Weakness doesn't make you wiser or makes you understand the world better! Sometimes it could even be the opposite!

Some people are so weak they're too afraid to challenge themselves! They don't even try! They prefer to stay in the comfort of a simple life! They can't even know what it is to try, try and try to only fail at the end!

What would happen if you never thought the dream you fought so hard was suddenly impossible to reach?

The stronger hope is, the hardest it is to lose! Being strong doesn't mean always winning, Shuichi!

Almost everybody is able to understand hope can be cruel! Blaming your weakness is just an excuse!

_Tsumugi:_ Sorry to interrupt, but, Shuichi, actually, you chose Hope.

_Shuichi:_ What? No, I-…

_Tsumugi:_ Don't you want to die like that because you're "hoping" you could change the Entire World and end this show once and for all?

This is beautiful! It's probably going to create an even more powerful hope than seeing you alive!

_Shuichi:_ You're wrong! This isn't hope!

I reject Hope! I reject Despair! I reject the Ending!

I'm certain that would stop this disgusting show!

_Tsumugi:_ Oh… I see.

But do you really think people are watching this show for… Hope or Despair?

Viewers aren't Danganronpa's characters. The creator of this show isn't Nagito Komaeda. Or… a Remnant of Despair. … … Isn't it?

Hope and Despair is nothing but a joke inside this Show.

Hope. Despair. Hope. Despair. Hope. Despair. Hope. Despair. Hope. Despair. Hope. Despair. Hope. Despair. Hope. Despair. Hope. Despair. Hope. Despair. Hope. Despair. Hope. Despair. Hope. Despair. Hope. Despair. Hope. Despair. Hope. Despair. Hope. Despair. Hope. Despair.

An ending is an ending. Whatever it is. Whatever you do, you're going to create an ending, Shuichi. This is an Ending.

_Shuichi:_ Then call it an ending. The very last ending…

_Tsumugi:_ The last? Why?

Why should it stop? Because you're unhappy?

Do you think you're the first person to learn this was all fiction? Do you think you're the first one to complain? Do you think you're the first one to make this suicidal choice?

Personally I doubt you're the last.

If there was a morality problem, our show would have stopped way earlier, don't you think? This is the 53rd season, after all.

We're aware of that. We are fine with it. We want that. Even you, you were fine with your own suffering.

Anyway, who and what decides to stop or continue a show? Is it… Producers? Actors? Fans? A bad, good or meaningful ending? Quality? Morality? Popularity? Complains? Money?

Well I'm not going to vote anyway, so be free to act like you want!

After all, Fiction can't impact Reality!

_Kokichi:_ Nishishi! But if we are just confused brainwashed actors, we arrived to the part where it's not fiction anymore~

That's something called… Reality~

_Tsumugi:_ … … …It is?

_Kokichi:_ Nishishi~ Sooooo do you really think we can stop this show by complaining and then committing suicide, Shuichi?

Do you think we're popular enough to stop that show by killing ourselves? A show so popular it reached 53 seasons? A show we wanted soooo bad to participate? Do you think we have good enough arguments to convince anyone here? Don't you think some people actually want to see us kill ourselves then wait for another season of this Show?

Anyway… I think you're forgetting something reaaaally important here, Shu-i-chi~

_Shuichi:_ What?

_Kokichi:_ Nishishi~ Think.

_Shuichi:_ Kokichi, I'm not playing anymore. I don't care anymore. I'm not going to answer you.

_Kokichi:_ Lie. That could be a lie~ She could be lying~ Do you want to die for a lie~?

Sooooooo?

_Shuichi:_ …

_Kokichi:_ Come on Shuichi! Are you seriously giving up your life without even trying to find your beloved Truth!?

_Shuichi:_ …

_Kokichi:_ Argue back already! Make an argument, something… Whatever!

_Shuichi:_ …

_Maki:_ I'm sure Shuichi knows that. But he still made his decision.

_Kokichi:_ Are you suuuuure he's aware of that? Are you suuuuure he isn't thinking this is the actual Truth and he isn't going to say something like "Only those who have found the Truth can find their Destiny?" That would be pretty ironic, riiiight?

Well, at least he isn't thinking viewers wanted to have sequels because these stories had a "happy ending", I guess.

_Shuichi:_ …

_Kokichi:_ Soooooo~ What do we do?

Personally, I'm totally fine with killing myself only to bother our possibly inexistent viewers!

_Miu:_ You know what?! Fuck that! Fuck you all and your stupid lies! I'm tired of all this fucking shit! Tsumugi killed Kaediot? Simple! Let's vote and kill that bitch!

_Kaito:_ Yeah. That's a good idea. Let's vote.

_Shuichi:_ Kaito…

_Kaito:_ Listen Bro… I don't pretend to know the Truth here.

But if I, Not-Kaito-Momota -Luminary-of-the-Stars, accepted to participate to a show like this, then…

I believe this was a great idea! And even I would love these kinds of stories!

…Except I would really dislike the "it's a fiction!" part… But I guess people like Korekiyo would probably think that's actually the best part…

_Maki:_ S-Seriously? This is a joke. You can't be that stupid.

_Kaito:_ Yeah! I'm fine with this, honestly! If this was all a simulation this is going to be great!

I'm a star! I'm famous, I'm rich! And I won the game! Well, this game at least.

We wanted this experience! We can't reject it at the end because of self-inflicted pain! This is the best ending possible for us! Really, guys!

_K1-B0:_ Fiction or Reality? Are we sure we can't find the Truth by questioning Tsumugi, Shuichi?

We don't even know how this Show works. Are we following a script? Or, if we have more freedom, how they choose which characters they must show on screen, since a small detail can create a clue…?

For example… What if this audition was just Tsumugi with disguises?

_Tsumugi: _Um… I already explained I couldn't do that… Disguising as real people isn't cosplay!

_K1-B0:_ But if we're not fictional, that means those actors are the fictional characters you created! Therefore you could have cosplayed as them!

_Tsumugi:_ …

_K1-B0:_ And so that means-

_Kokichi:_ Infinite! Lies are infinite!

_K1-B0:_ You're not helping!

_Kokichi:_ Wrong! I am!

_K1-B0:_ Shuichi… Please… Aren't you at least a little curious? Don't you have any questions about this Show?

_Kokichi:_ Umm? Aren't robots supposed to remember everything?

Have you forgotten Shuichi's curiosity about his own memories? How he doubted about information that was giving to him? How determined he was to find the Truth about this place?

He's not… What's her name already? … Grape Panta color sleuth girl.

_Shuichi:_ …

_Himiko:_ I… I don't want to die because of a lie…

But if this is a simulation, are we really going to die if we don't vote?

And if we stay alive, are we still going to be paid if we just give up?

I don't understand! I want the Truth!

_Kaito:_ Ah… My head hurts…

Sorry Shuichi, but I'm going to vote for Tsumugi.

What are you going to do? I don't want to see you die in front of me for… nothing, you know.

_Shuichi:_ …Why are you defending this horrible game, Kaito?

_Kaito:_ Man, I already told you!

We suffered, yes, but remember that you're the one who chose that anyway! Don't run away from yourself! You maybe forgot but you're still the one who made this decision! So assume a little of your real-self! Shuichi is Number something-something! Don't just accuse viewers when you're the very one who wanted this! This isn't like we were forced to participate to begin with! This isn't like Kaede's death! This time the one you should blame is yourself!

Also this was a great adventure! Don't you think? To become friends with me? To be the sidekick of the Protagonist?

_Shuichi:_ No, Kaito, we're not the one who chose that…

We're nothing but fictional characters create to amuse those… blood thirty viewers.

_Kaito: _See! You're just running away again! Jeez!

How can you convince anyone if you refuse to take at least some responsibilities?!

Everything that happened to you, simply happened because you accepted to be brainwashed, dude. At least, you should be proud to be that passionate!

But instead of that, you're saying to everyone who doesn't share your taste: 'stop watching, stop filming or I'll kill myself'! Who do you think you are to force everybody to think like you in such a childish way?!

_Maki:_ Kaito may be an idiot but I'm following him on this one, Shuichi. If Kaito agrees with this, viewers will agree with him anyway.

People who participated are consenting people. They knew the risk and despite that they still chose to participate. They… We paid the prize.

So I don't think this Show matters enough to die for. This is just… stupid.

_Kokichi:_ Hey Gonta?

Are you ready to make people very sad by trying to cancel your and their favorite show?

Well, if this Show itself isn't a lie, of course~

_Gonta:_ Eeeeh? Gonta don't know! Gonta don't understand at all!

If everything is just a show, then Gonta happy for the World!

Gonta don't want to make people sad! People are happy to watch us, right? So… if people are really happy to watch us… Then… Then Gonta is happy to make them happy even if Gonta suffer!

B-But Gonta think people shouldn't like these kinds of stories! That… too sad!

This is not Gonta favorite Show! Not at all! Gonta don't like that! Gonta don't understand why Gonta would ever want to watch or participate to that! W-why?

_Kokichi:_ Haha! Another kind of stupidity! Worse than Kaito!

_Gonta:_ S-Sorry! What Gonta should do? What Kokichi is going to do?

_Kokichi:_ Who knows? Do whatever you want for once.

_Gonta:_ Gonta want to be with Kokichi… And Shuichi… Gonta want to be with everyone! But Gonta don't understand! Gonta stupid!

_K1-B0:_ We should have hope and-

_Miu:_ Fuck hope! Let's vote and end this shit!

_K1-B0:_ You can't say that to a concept inside your-!

_Miu:_ Inside? Tss! I can't even feel it! Too small! Smaller than Kokichi's! Can't reach my orgasm with that! I fucking give up!

_Kaito:_ So Shuichi, Bro? Are you going to vote?

If that's a simulation, you could still complain after winning anyway!

It would be more powerful than dying here! Because if your real-self disagree with you in the end, this is meaningless! You could erase what you just did! Survive to complain better!

_Maki:_ Your argumentation is flawed, Kaito…

_Kokichi:_ Unless we really die! In that case we can only rely on luck and hope viewers choose the option we wanted! If they exist, nishishi~

_Shuichi:_ … … …

I don't know what's going to happen but…

Alright, Kaito… I'm going to follow you… Let's vote for Tsumugi…

_Kaito:_ That's my sidekick!

_Kokichi:_ Then I'm going to vote too~

_K1-B0:_ B-But… Don't you think we should at least try to find the Tru-…?

_Miu:_ Shut up! Shut up! Shut the fuck up! Fuck all this! I want to vote!

_Kaito:_ Yeah, let's vote!

_Tsumugi:_ Monokuma?

… … …

Monokuma?!

_Monokuma:_ Eh? What is it? Where am I?

… … …

Oh, I remember. Too much hope here. I was so bored I felt asleep.

… … …

So… Yeah… Yeah… The culprit is Tsumugi Shirogane… Congratulation… You found the Mastermind, you bastards… Game over…

But… sadly that also means that's the end of Monokuma! Upupupu!

Finally something great! Despair! Despair!

Let's go Monokubs! Time to die! Upupupu!

_Monophanie:_ What?! But… I'm going to have a baby! I can't die here!

_Monotaro:_ At least I'm not a Monokub like her! …Wait? What am I already?

_Monokuma:_ It's-

_Tsumugi: -_Punishment Time…


	7. How Miu saved the World

**7\. How Miu saved the World**

The Trial was over. Tsumugi was dead. Monokuma and the others bears had been destroyed. This was the end.

They waited but nothing happened, nobody appeared to rip off their personalities or memories and force them to play this terrible Killing Game once again. They were just here in this weirdly empty academy.

Kaito seemed to be very disappointed and Kokichi was somehow annoyed and even anxious.

Finally the astronaut spoke, breaking their silence:

"Well… It seems this wasn't a show…"

"If the Show was bullshit then no fucking way everybody's dead outside! I don't fucking believe it!" Miu ran into her lab screaming. "Come on and help me, you fucking lazy virgins!"

Only a few hours later, several drones with high-tech functions were launched into the Outside World searching for any sign of life. It was already late when the exploration gave them a clear answer.

Nothing was left on this planet but ruins and destruction under a red sky with unbreathable air.

It wasn't Fiction. They never happily participated in a popular show which could offer them fame and money.

It was only the End of the World and half of them were dead.

There was a gloomy silence. Even if they talked about it, it was still a shock. Kaito was the first one to speak.

"This was an awfully long day. The Virtual World, a Trial… We learned a lot of weird stuff… It's useless to overthink now. We should just sleep. Tomorrow will be another and better day."

The next morning, when they met in the cafeteria, most of the students hadn't even slept because of all the awful revelations. Seeing his closer friends, Kaito decided it was time for an optimistic speech which was supposed to include the announcement of his imminent death to everyone in the most cheerful and positive way possible.

"Everybody! Listen to Kaito Momota Luminary of the Star! I-"

But at this very moment, Miu, followed by a powerful fragrance, violently entered, slamming the door with a very satisfied smile.

"Great news everyone! Guess who's gonna save the World?!"

"What is that horrible smell?! It smells like… like poop!" said Himiko holding her nose.

"I worked all night and created… the Atmosphere Modifier! This special invention which can transform the poison in the air into oxygen! Almost same level as before! Buhwaaa! We're going to be free from this place! I'm the fucking best! "

"But why it have to smell like that? That's horrible! If the entire world smells like that, I prefer to stay here! Uuuug… I-I'm going to be sick!"

"Your brain is even smaller than your boobs! That's not the Atmosphere Modifier! That smell comes from my shit!"

She showed to everybody several big bottles full of brown substance making them grimace with disgust.

"Nheyyyy?! Why did you bring that here?!"

"Shut the fuck up you stupid virgin! My shit is fucking great! I created the most powerful fertilizer ever with that! With that a tree can grow faster than a man's dick seeing my perfect face!"

With a red face Keebo added. "I-I helped too… I helped to make all the analyses…"

"Alright everybody! Move your ass and let's save the fucking World!" screamed Miu triumphantly.

And so, this day, in a flash of light, the dark sky recovered his original blue color and a warm shining sun appeared.

Despite his comrades' warning, Kaito rushed outside to see the result. He wanted to be the first one. The new unpolluted air filled his lungs. It was a strange feeling, like water washing his insides and restoring his vitality. Could this be… a cure to his disease? Let's hope! Maybe, he wouldn't need to ask to Maki and Shuichi to love each other and name their boy after him.

Miu's drones started to transport seeds they found in the academy and spread fertilizer all around the world. In only a couple of weeks everything was green. Beautiful plants and gigantic trees, already full of life thanks to Gonta's bugs.

"Now it's time for the most interesting part! Repopulate the Earth Motherfucker!"

Years 3553.

Earth is a perfect mixed between technology and nature. The human beings and robots living in harmony successfully colonize the Solar System. Everyone and everything is united by the faith of Atua.


End file.
